Te acompaño a llorar
by Mario the Fox
Summary: Dicen que nunca debes aferrarte a algo que solo te causa dolor. ¿Pero que sucede si esa misma persona, te regala los momentos de mayor felicidad en tu vida? Mario the Fox, apestando en sinopsis desde tiempos inmemoriables (?) Btw, la imagen de la portada es de Shiu -amo como dibuja -u- -
1. Creer

Nunca creyó que realmente fuera a pasar. Le conocía de, prácticamente, toda su vida; ser pareja nunca fue algo que le cruzara por la mente. Prácticamente, todos en el equipo lo sabían; las muestras de afecto de Kuroo hacia Kenma, fueron suficientes para hacer que la relación de ambos quedara al descubierto. Cada vez que podía, Tetsuro presumía a su pequeño novio, con total orgullo, y enorme vergüenza para el menor. Solo él lograba ver facetas que el teñido no mostraba a nadie; para Kuroo, Kenma era más que una pareja. Era su tesoro, y se sentía orgulloso de poder conocer cada rincón de aquel introvertido muchacho. Por su parte, Kozume podía jactarse de ser el dueño del corazón de Kuroo. O eso creía, hasta ese día.

Una tarde, el entrenador Nekomata llegó al gimnasio, con una gran noticia: irían a Sendai a un partido de entrenamiento con el Karasuno. Y claro, aprovechando el viaje, jugarían contra otras escuelas de la región. El fin de semana pasó algo rápido; antes de que se diera cuenta, se encontraba frente a Shouyo, algo incómodo por la mirada atónita del menor. Luego de las vergonzosas palabras del mayor para alentarlos, arrastró los pies a la cancha. No recordaba haberse cansado tanto en un partido; el teñido estaba completamente atento a las jugadas del equipo contrario, en especial, aquellas que explotaran el potencial del pelirrojo. Pero en los múltiples partidos, hubo algo que no notó. Una pequeña cosa, que podría destrozarle lentamente.

Kuroo había puesto sus ojos en aquel muchacho rubio del Karasuno. Algo en aquel joven de lentes, captó su total atención. Las ganas de hablar más con él y pasar algo de tiempo a su lado, comenzaron a llenarlo. Su corazón latía desbocado, y el moreno se lo atribuía al ejercicio recién efectuado. Por donde Tsukishima fuera, los ojos oscuros de Tetsuro le seguían, incomodando un poco al más alto. Mientras limpiaban y guardaban todo en el gimnasio, Kuroo fue dándose cuenta de a dónde iban sus pensamientos. Era el mismo sentimiento que tenía antes de salir con Kenma. Y aun sabiendo eso, prefirió continuar. Luego arreglaría sus sentimientos.

Todo el camino de regreso a Tokio, Kenma se la pasó a su lado, jugando o durmiendo recargado en el moreno. Sin embargo, Kuroo solo miraba por la ventana, completamente inmerso en sus pensamientos. Una cabellera rubia, y una mirada dorada, acudían a él, cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Se sentía perdido, y la adormilada figura a su lado, no ayudaba en nada. Lo único que le quedaba, era esperar no volverse a encontrar con aquel muchacho, y seguir su vida al lado del que, suponía, era el amor de su vida.

 **Se que no debería… pero la trama apareció en mi cabeza, y no me resistí ;u;**

 **Mi consuelo es que encontré la forma de poder avanzar la historia sin hiatus (ÒuÓ)9 y ya tengo escrito hasta el episodio 3~**

 **So… no tendrán que esperar tanto por la siguiente parte. Nos vemos~**


	2. Corazón dudoso

– ¿Sucede algo, Kuro? –preguntó el teñido, al encontrar a su novio, sumido en sus pensamientos, por quinta vez en el día.

–No, nada –respondió automáticamente el moreno, antes de tomar a Kozume por los hombros, acercarle, y plantarle un largo beso en la frente. El menor se dejó hacer, con la duda en el corazón, fingiendo que le quitaba importancia al comportamiento de su novio. Los entrenamientos seguían su curso rutinario; las caminatas a casa, eran igual de siempre. Pero las noches juntos, cada vez eran menos. Las excusas se volvían cada vez más patéticas con el paso de los días; hasta que Kenma decidía despedirse con un beso, antes de que Kuroo se rompiera la cabeza pensando en qué le impedía quedarse esa noche.

Y las citas de compensación, comenzaron. Idas al cine, paseos en los parques de diversiones; incluso más de una vez lo arrastró a cafeterías a comer pay de manzana. – ¿Te ocurre algo? – soltó como bomba el teñido, con los ojos fijos en la pantalla del televisor. Kuroo permaneció en silencio, en donde el sonido del videojuego era lo único que resonaba en la habitación. El timbre que anunciaba el fin del juego, le sacó de sus pensamientos. – ¿De qué hablas? Estoy perfectamente bien –replicó con una sonrisa, tratando de sonar normal. Pero el gesto se esfumó momentáneamente de su rostro, mientras Kenma le miraba fijamente a los ojos, mientras señalaba la pantalla. El Scyther de Kuroo, miraba al suelo apenado, mientras el rótulo de cuarto lugar, se posaba sobre él. –Eres malo, pero no tanto –la voz de Kozume le hizo voltear a verlo.

El menor quedó sin palabras ante el beso tan demandante que Tetsuro le había robado. –Te digo que no me pasa nada, Gatito –susurró sobre sus labios, antes de volver a besarle. –Ya es tarde. Apaga eso y vamos a dormir –el capitán del Nekoma se estiro, soltando un bostezo demasiado fingido, aunque Kenma le restó importancia. – ¿Te quedarás hoy? –una sonrisa ladina apareció en el rostro de Kuroo. –O podemos ir a mi casa, lo que prefieras.

–No. Prefiero quedarme.

–Mis padres no están.

–Que no.

– ¿Por qué no?

–Es noche, hace frío.

–Gatito flojo.

–No lo soy.

–Lo eres.

–Que no.

–Si.

–No.

Por un momento estuvieron peleando así, hasta que Kenma comenzó a guardar todo, al ver como Kuroo insistía en apagar la televisión. –Vamos, sabes que no me gusta que pases tanto tiempo con esas cosas mientras estoy contigo.

–Estábamos jugando juntos –se excusó el menor, frunciendo el ceño, mientras enredaba el cable del control. –No, tú jugabas, yo apretaba botones –siguió molestando el moreno, mientras guardaba la consola en el cajón correspondiente. Kenma soltó un gruñido, antes de dejar escapar un grito de sorpresa, al verse atrapado por los brazos de Kuroo. –Ya, enojón. Vamos a dormir.

Los siguientes días, eran como antes de aquel partido. Las semanas pasaron, y Kenma juraba que todo volvía a la normalidad. Nunca estuvo tan equivocado.


	3. Realidad

Era la primera vez que el Karasuno se unía al campamento de entrenamiento, que las 5 escuelas de Tokio organizaban. Los ojos de Kenma buscaban a Hinata, sin ningún éxito. Ni siquiera Kageyama estaba cerca. –Llegarán después –sonó la voz del capitán de Karasuno a su lado, mientras hablaba con Kuroo. –Reprobaron un examen, y deben volver a tomarlo –añadió Sugawara, pasando junto a Yaku. En silencio, comenzó a caminar al lado de Kuroo, mientras este hablaba con el otro capitán. _–Así que llegarán más tarde_ –pensó al tiempo que escuchaba la conversación ajena. Una sutil sonrisa se posó en sus labios al sentir como Tetsuro le abrazaba por los hombros, atrayéndolo un poco, casi distraído, mientras le explicaba a Daichi y Asahi, como funcionaban las cosas en el campamento. Ni siquiera la mirada tan extraña que el rubio de Karasuno les dedicó, logró sacarlo de su pequeña burbuja.

Luego de un poco de calentamiento, los partidos comenzaron. Siendo los foráneos, los primeros en ser castigados. Apenas habían ganado un par de juegos, cuando la hora del almuerzo llegó. –No llega –murmuró el teñido, caminando al lado de su pareja, bandeja en manos. –Ya vendrán, minino –respondió algo seco el mayor, tomando asiento al lado de Kai y Yaku. Taketora no tardó en sentarse al lado de Kenma, haciendo ruido junto a Tanaka y Nishinoya, llorando porque su equipo no tenía "managers lindas" como las otras escuelas. Cada tanto, Kuroo le obligaba a comer algo, o le reprendía por ser demasiado quisquilloso con su plato; y entre más llamaban la atención, la sensación de una mirada sobre él, incrementaba.

La segunda ronda de interminables partidos comenzó. Y de la nada, la puerta del gimnasio se abrió abruptamente, dejando ver la silueta de los faltantes del Karasuno. Y aun así, seguían siendo los que más derrotas tenían. Al ser el primer día, Kuroo le dejó regresar pronto a los dormitorios, advirtiéndole que el siguiente día, no lo dejaría descansar tan temprano. Aunque al parecer, Hinata no lo pensaba así. Los días seguían pasando, por las noches, se escondía con Akaashi, para evitar ser arrastrados por sus respectivos capitanes, a "entrenar" un poco más. Pero así como Kenma huía de Kuroo; Tetsuro comenzaba a pasar menor tiempo con Kenma, que no fuera en los partidos o a las horas de comida. Cada vez que se sentaba a comer, la cercanía de Tsukishima y Tadashi se hacía más presente; y la mirada del rubio sobre él, más persistente. Más de una vez, se obligó a desviar la mirada cada que sus ojos se encontraban; y no solo en un partido.

Al siguiente campamento, Tsukishima era una constante en cualquier mesa en la que se sentara con Kuroo. Y con ello, la incomodidad de sentirse observado. Ni siquiera Lev lograba mantenerlo con calma. Tetsuro se pasaba las tarde-noches en el gimnasio con Bokuto, Akaashi, Lev, Hinata, y si, también Tsukishima. Solo lograba verlo a la hora de la comida, o cuando debían bañarse. A veces ni siquiera le daba su "beso de buenas noches", aunque en parte, eso aliviaba al pequeño armador. Y aunque nadie lo notaba, él se había dado cuenta de que la atención de Kuroo comenzaba a volcarse por completo en aquel chico de lentes. Siempre que estaba cerca, Kenma pasaba a segundo plano. Sabía que algo pasaba, lo presentía; pero se negaba a creerlo. Él amaba a Kuroo, tanto como el moreno lo amaba a él, ¿cierto? ¿Cierto?

Tal vez, solo tal vez, Kuroo volvería a ser el mismo novio ensimoso de siempre, una vez Karasuno regresara a Miyagi. Quizás, solo eran imaginaciones suyas. No quería pensar que su pequeña felicidad, fuera arrancada de sus manos, como si nada. Pero incluso, a pesar de que Kei ya no estaba cerca, las cosas no volvían a su conocida rutina. Ese sentimiento de complicidad, era reemplazado lentamente, por una angustiosa permanencia rutinaria. El simple hecho de pasar por él para ir a la escuela, era un acto tan automático, que los cansados ojos de Kuroo, gritaban aburrimiento. No quería aceptar que cada día que pasaba, su novio no era el mismo. Se negaba a ver, que cada minuto que buscaba su atención, el moreno le concedía el _capricho_ a regañadientes. No soportaba saber que con el tiempo, se volvía una molestia para el ser que amaba.


	4. Sorpresas

Luego de mucho discutir, Takeda corrió con el director de la escuela, para proponerle su plan. Algo demasiado codicioso a los ojos de los directivos. –Véanlo de esta manera, podremos estrechar lazos con otras escuelas, y lograr beneficiarnos no solo en volleyball, también en otros deportes –insistía el pelinegro, con una extraña mezcla de emoción y nervios. Más de una junta al respecto, se llevó a cabo; incluso, se informó a las diferentes escuelas recomendadas por el profesor Takeda.

Apenas pasaron un par de meses, cuando el profesor llegó emocionado al gimnasio. Ukai, al ver esto, solo pudo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, adivinando lo que pasaría después. – ¡Vengan! –los apuró el moreno, agitando unas hojas en su mano. Ni siquiera Kiyoko sabía lo que pasaba. – ¿Qué sucede, Take-chan? –preguntó Tanaka, llegando primero junto a Nishinoya. Una vez que todos se reunieron alrededor de los adultos, Takeda, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, les mostró una de las hojas. – ¡Nos han aprobado hacer un campamento de entrenamiento! –exclamó orgulloso el moreno.

Y diferente a lo que creía, los chicos solo se miraron entre ellos, confundidos. El único que brincaba de alegría, era Hinata. – ¿Campamento de entrenamiento? –habló por fin Daichi, mirando a los adultos. –Si, como al que asistimos en Tokio –ayudó un poco Ukai, con una expresión demasiado divertida ante las expresiones de los chicos. –Pero… eso significa que traerán a otras escuelas, ¿no? –Takeda asintió ante la pregunta de la morena. –Esta mañana he enviado las invitaciones formales a las escuelas. Solo esperamos su confirmación –añadió con una pose que denotaba su orgullo al respecto.

Los chicos se miraron con una sonrisa, ante la forma en que el profesor actuaba. –Y y y… ¡¿y a qué escuelas invitó, sensei?! –preguntó un Hinata rebosante de emoción. Y todos quedaron en silencio. Ni siquiera Kageyama se atrevió a regañarlo, simplemente se limitó a mirar insistente a los adultos. El enano había dicho lo que cruzaba la mente de todos. –Veamos –murmuró Takeda, revisando en las hojas. –Aoba Johsai, Date Tech, Nekoma, Fukurodani, Shiratorizawa –todos escuchaban atentos, mientras la lista seguía. Varios eran contrincantes con los que ya habían tenido un partido; otros, ni siquiera sabían quiénes eran. – ¿No son muchos? –preguntó Sugawara a Ukai. –Los directores hicieron una junta junto a Takeda –habló el rubio, dando a entender que no sabía mucho al respecto. – ¡Cierto! –saltó a su rescate el moreno. –La mayoría de esas escuelas no estaban convencidas con el campamento, así que dudo que acepten una segunda invitación –comenzó a explicar, acomodándose los lentes. –Pero si logramos que escuelas fuertes vengan, no importará que seamos pocos –aclaró con una sonrisa.

Luego de esa pequeña junta, los chicos regresaron a la práctica, sin saber muy bien que pensar al respecto. Todos, menos uno. Y el único que se había dado cuenta de esa casi imperceptible emoción, fue un pecoso, que le miraba algo sospechoso.

Apenas habían pasado unas semanas, cuando las escuelas mandaron su respuesta al campamento. Solo tres habían aceptado la extraña idea de la escuela Karasuno. Un par de días después, se reunieron para ultimar los detalles del "evento". Finalmente, decidieron elegir otra sede, siendo el Aoba, los encargados de albergar a las otras cuatro escuelas. Apenas acabó la junta, y Takeda fue libre, corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, directo al gimnasio. – ¡Chicos! –apenas entró, cayó al suelo, haciendo que los muchachos corrieran hacia él. – ¡Está listo! –exclamó, ignorando las preocupaciones y el dolor de su caída, poniéndose de pie con rapidez. –Iremos a Aoba Johsai para el campamento –su sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, haciendo que no notara los rostros de preocupación de sus alumnos. – ¿Y qué escuelas irán? –preguntó Tsukishima, con una emoción perfectamente disimulada. –Seijo, Nekoma y Fukurodani.


	5. Encuentro

El gran día había llegado. El equipo del Aoba, esperaba algo ansioso la llegada de las demás escuelas. –Al menos no vendrá Shiratorizawa –exclamó Oikawa, haciendo gestos al hablar de aquella escuela. –Una semana entera con Ushiwaka –los siete chicos de tercero fingieron escalofríos, mientras hacían muecas de desagrado. No tardaron en recuperar la compostura, al sentir la mirada pesada del entrenador Irihata. Los primeros en llegar, fueron los chicos de Karasuno. Claramente se podía sentir la tensión entre los equipos, incluso Ukai y Mizoguchi se miraban con cierto recelo. Fueron Takeda y su amistoso saludo con el entrenador Irihata, los que aliviaron un poco las tensiones entre los chicos. –Hemos dividido los salones, para que todos puedan descansar. Pueden ir a dejar sus cosas primero, y luego reunirnos aquí, para empezar el calentamiento –ambos morenos pasaron al lado de los chicos, mientras ultimaban los últimos detalles del horario de ese día.

Una hora después, llegaron los autobuses correspondientes a Nekoma y Fukurodani. El primero en bajar, fue Bokuto, gritando como siempre. Hinata no tardó en unírsele, mientras Daichi le gritaba que guardara silencio. – ¿Tendremos que pasar una semana entera con ellos? –preguntó con pesar Kunimi. El equipo del Fukurodani, se formó, esperando por su capitán, quien, al parecer, había olvidado para qué estaban ahí. –Lamentamos el ruido que Bokuto-san pueda causar –se disculpó Akaashi, con una pequeña reverencia, seguido del resto de sus compañeros. Los últimos en bajar, fueron los chicos del Nekoma. Los ojos de Kenma se paseaban por todos y cada uno de los miembros del nuevo equipo. Sin embargo, no notó que dos pares estaban sobre él.

La mañana empezó con un calentamiento general, y una carrera por un perímetro establecido. Luego de ello, empezaron los partidos entre escuelas; aunque claro, al ser pocos, no era tan emocionante como en Tokio. Y aún así, el cansancio que afectaba al teñido, era igual. Pero las dudas iniciaron, cuando al momento del almuerzo, se encontró envuelto entre los chicos del Aoba. En otras circunstancias, Kuroo no hubiera dudado en ir a rescatarlo. Encogido entre Iwaizumi y Kyotani, buscaba con la mirada al moreno; una parte de su corazón suspiró aliviado, al verle al lado de Bokuto, hablando tranquilamente; sin embargo, la incertidumbre no se alejaba de su ser, mientras notaba como Tsukishima miraba insistente a su novio. – ¿Acaso no tienes hambre? –la voz del as de Seijo, lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndole brincar en su asiento. –Con todo este ejercicio, deberías estar muriendo de hambre –soltó el moreno, antes de llevarse un trozo de carne a la boca.

Por su parte, Kenma solo le miraba algo asustado. –No seas tonto, Iwaizumi –habló Matsukawa, sonriendo ladino. – ¿No ves que asustas al minino? –añadió, mirando esta vez a Kozume, quien solo se hacía más pequeño en su asiento. –Vamos, no mordemos, gatito –terció Hanamaki, tratando de calmar al chico. – ¡Oh! Kenma, aquí estás –soltó Yaku, azotando su bandeja en la mesa, mientras le sonreía forzadamente a los "gigantes" que rodeaban a su compañero. Kentaro le gruñó al castaño; sin embargo, para gran sorpresa de todos, el "pequeño gatito", le devolvió el gesto. –Yaku-san podrá verse pequeño, pero es muy bravo –sonó la voz de Lev, alegre como siempre. Los cuatro chicos del Aoba, quedaron mudos, al notar el gran golpe que le fue propinado al ruso, ante, según Yaku, sus palabras ridículas e innecesarias. Con Lev y Morisuke cerca, los nervios de Kenma se calmaron un poco; y Matsukawa sonrió al notar esto.

Después del almuerzo, todos volvieron al gimnasio, volviendo a los partidos de práctica entre escuelas. Las horas pasaban, y el cielo se tiñó de anaranjado. – ¡Kenma! ¡Vamos a entrenar! –se escuchaba la voz de Kuroo, mientras buscaba por el teñido. Este, por su parte, intentaba esconderse del mayor. Estaba demasiado cansado para seguir entrenando; hace poco se había zafado de Hinata y ese chico al que llamaban "Perro Loco". El capitán de Seijo apareció ante Kuroo, algo molesto por tanto griterío. –Ahora –murmuró el menor, comenzando a correr sin rumbo definido. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba en la azotea de uno de los edificios. Jadeante, se dejó caer al suelo, apoyado contra la pared. –Parece que no soy el único que detesta entrenar de más –toda la calma que había logrado recuperar, se escapó en ese brinco de susto. Sus ojos fijos en aquel chico, con la interrogante en toda su expresión. –Ven, no muerdo –sonrió ladino, palmeando el suelo a su lado. –Charlemos.


	6. Corazón derrumbado

Los días pasaban, y Kenma pasaba las tardes charlando de nimiedades con Matsukawa. Este, cada que podía, le preguntaba al menor, cosas sobre él, al tiempo que respondía todas las dudas del teñido, sobre su persona. –Tu capitán parece demasiado serio respecto al volley –habló una tarde el moreno, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Kenma. –Y eso no es nada –se quejó el armador. –Cada partido dice el mismo discurso vergonzoso de siempre –la mueca en su cara, hizo reír a Issei. – ¿Y cuál es? –preguntó curioso, aguantando las ganas de acariciar las suaves mejillas. –No pienso repetirlo –respondió tajante, mirando con el ceño fruncido al bloqueador. –Bien, bien. No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres –rió un poco, palmeando la cabeza de Kenma. Y se sentía bien. Esa caricia tan familiar, se sentía tan reconfortante, que estrujaba su corazón. Con cierta brusquedad, se apartó del gesto, tallando sus ojos. –Hey, ¿sucede algo, Kenma?

–Nada.

– ¿Seguro? –Issei alargó la mano, tratando de hacer que Kenma le mirara. –Estoy bien –el chico se puso de pie abruptamente, y salió de aquel lugar. –Buenas noches –fue lo último que Matsukawa escuchó, antes de quedarse solo en la azotea. En la breve soledad de la noche, Issei miraba los terrenos de la escuela, preguntándose qué le había hecho al "pequeño gatito" para que reaccionara de esa forma. Mil preguntas cruzaban por su cabeza; y todas, muy lejos de la realidad.

No tardó en bajar a cenar con el resto. A lo lejos, observó como el capitán de Fukurodani, hablaba, más bien, gritaba, al lado de Oikawa. – ¿Eso sufres todos los días? –la voz de Iwaizumi le hizo apartarse un poco, mientras este caminaba al lado del chico bonito de Fukurodani. –Más de lo que me gustaría aceptar –admitió con cansancio mezclado con fastidio. –Y creía que éramos los únicos con un capitán… excéntrico –se unió a la conversación, tomando una charola, y encaminándose a la fila con los morenos. –Podrá sonar un poco ridículo, pero… creo que ustedes tienen mejor suerte que nosotros –admitió Akaashi, mientras las managers de su equipo, asentían al mismo tiempo, sirviéndoles sus raciones de comida. Issei y Hajime se miraron sorprendidos, volviendo la mirada hacia el par de capitanes.

Pero algo más, llamó la atención de Matsukawa. En ese momento, Kenma entraba junto a Kuroo, con sus manos entrelazadas. Por un momento, sintió como si apretaran su pecho, y su actitud despreocupada, se tambaleó un poco. – ¿Ves? Te dije que no pasaba nada entre ellos –la voz de Taketora lo volvió a la realidad. –Insisto en que hay algo raro entre ellos –insistió Fukunaga, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la pareja. Por un instante, Issei les iba a preguntar de qué hablaban; hasta que el beso entre Kuroo y Kenma, lo dejó todo en claro. Y una vez más, esa opresión se hizo presente. Molesto, se fue a sentar en la mesa más alejada de todas, tratando de ignorar a todo y todos. Se sentía estúpido; actuar de esa forma por alguien a quien acababa de conocer. –Hacen bonita pareja, Tet-chan –la cantarina voz de su capitán, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Frente a él, un muy nervioso Kenma intentaba rehuir a su mirada. –Gracias –respondió Kuroo con un disfrazado tono de fastidio. Ninguno de los presentes notaba lo que realmente pasaba entre ellos. O más bien, lo que lentamente se rompía y desmoronaba.

–No me lo dijiste.

–Nunca preguntaste.

–Es cierto, pero debiste mencionarlo.

–Uno no va por ahí, diciéndole a la gente: "Hey, salgo con mi amigo de la infancia, y capitán de equipo" –y por primera vez en lo que llevaban escondidos, Matsukawa sonrió.

–Está bien. Aunque debo confesar, que me sorprendió mucho –silencio. Sus ojos buscaron el rostro de Kenma, encontrando una expresión de tristeza. –Lo sé. Soy lo opuesto a Kuro, todo el mundo lo dice –soltó de repente, jugando con las mangas de su sudadera. – ¿Cómo alguien como yo, puede salir con alguien como él? –antes de que Issei rebatiera algo, el menor alzó la cabeza, clavando esos iris dorados, en la luna. –Sé que la gente piensa eso. Pero nadie conoce tan bien a Kuro como yo… y nadie me conoce como él –murmuró con la sonrisa más bella que Matsukawa hubiera visto en su vida. – ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó el moreno, luego de varios minutos en silencio. Y sin más, las lágrimas de Kenma comenzaron a fluir sin control. _–Mierda_ –pensó el bloqueador, sin saber qué hacer. Y para gran alivio del mayor, Kenma se abrazó a él, buscando refugio. Por primera vez, en todo ese tiempo, se permitió romperse delante de alguien más.

Las grandes manos de Matsukawa, abrigaron al pequeño, mientras con caricias, trataba de consolarlo. –Él… actúa diferente –habló al fin entre hipidos. –Ya no me busca; siempre que puede, se aleja… mi sola presencia le molesta fuera de la cancha –a cada palabra, la voz se le quebraba un poco más. Y con ella, el corazón de Issei. No sabía que decirle o hacer, pero ver el rostro de Kenma arrasado en lágrimas, le dolía, más de lo que le gustaría admitir. No volvieron a hablar, simplemente se quedaron ahí, abrazados, mientras el único sonido imperante, era el llanto del _pequeño gato_.

A la mañana siguiente, Matsukawa estuvo más callado de lo usual. Incluso, ignoraba las bromas de Makki hacia Oikawa. Ese día, toda su atención estaba volcada en Kenma, y el capitán del Nekoma. Cada palabra de ánimo, cada palmada de felicitación; en cada contacto amistoso que Kuroo tuviera con el "Pequeño Pudin-chan", como lo había apodado Oikawa, podía notar como el menor sonreía discretamente. Pero en los descansos era diferente. Su rostro mostraba la indiferencia distintiva del cerebro de Nekoma; y aun así, sus ojos delataban la tristeza de ver a Kuroo alejarse, e intentar hablar con quien fuera. Con todos, menos con la persona a la que celosamente llamaba "novio". Y su sangre hervía. Su corazón gritaba que fuera, y enfrentara a ese gato idiota; que le borrara la sonrisa arrogante del rostro. Pero la realidad era más fuerte que sus deseos. No podía hacer nada; no era asunto suyo; y dolía. Más de lo que deseaba que doliera.


	7. Inútil

A diferencia de los días anteriores, esa tarde, Kenma no pudo zafarse de un entrenamiento extra con Hinata. Y justo como creía, pasar tiempo a solas, con quien consideraba como su mejor amigo fuera de la escuela, aligeró un poco su corazón. –Bueno, si lo sientes lejano, ¿por qué no hablar con él? –soltó el chico, luego de regresar con el balón. –Si hiciste algo que lo molestara, deberías saberlo. Y si no fue tu culpa, no tendría que descargarse contigo –añadió el pelirrojo, con la calma que todos creían, no poseía. Por su parte, Kozume se le quedó mirando, con una gran sorpresa en los felinos ojos. – ¿Kenma? –llamó el enano, algo preocupado por el repentino silencio de su amigo. El aludido esbozó una sonrisa. Y es que ese chico nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. –Estoy bien, Shouyo – habló finalmente. Hinata podría ser un total despistado, pero eso no evitaba que dijera cosas acertadas de vez en cuando.

Como agradecimiento, el teñido continuó un momento más, entrenando con Shouyo, incluso cuando algunos de primer año de Aoba y Fukurodani, se les unieron. Sin embargo, con más gente cerca, se le hacía más difícil escabullirse de allí. Si no era detenido por Hinata, Kindaichi evitaba que él y Kunimi huyeran. No le quedó de otra, más que quedarse hasta la hora de la cena. Cansado y algo adolorido, caminó hasta la cafetería al lado de Kunimi y Onaga. – ¡Oh! –la voz de Yahaba hizo sobresaltar al moreno, haciendo que rodara los ojos, con una pequeña mueca de fastidio. –Kunimi, ¿estuviste practicando de más? –el castaño se acercó a los chicos, completamente sorprendido por la actitud de su compañero. –Nos arrastraron –respondió con calma y respeto, señalando a Kenma. Sus ojos se pasearon entre Kenma y Akira. –Parecen hermanos –soltó luego de un rato en silencio. Ambos chicos se miraron, claramente confundidos. Y sin más, dieron media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la cafetería.

Al parecer, los capitanes habían decidido cenar en la misma mesa. Las ganas de Kenma de ir y sentarse al lado de su novio, le llenaban por completo. Pero al parecer, las ideas de Kyoutani eran diferentes. El chico gruñón del Aoba, le tomó del hombro, arrastrándolo con él, hacia una mesa, en donde los de segundo, comenzaban a comer tranquilamente. –Fue idea de los entrenadores –habló con calma Akaashi, sonriéndole al notar su expresión confundida. –Ya veo –fue todo lo que dijo, antes de empezar a comer. A diferencia de lo que todos creerían, Kenma se llevaba bien con Kyoutani, aunque apenas si interactuaran. Era como una silenciosa amistad: el gato introvertido, y el silencioso perro rabioso. La idea de los adultos, resultó mejor de lo que creían. Cada mesa estaba envuelta en un agradable ambiente.

Luego de la cena, Kenma y Kyoutani caminaban de vuelta a los "dormitorios", seguidos de otros chicos. –Es turno de los de segundo de bañarse –habló Kai, entrando a la "habitación" designada para Nekoma. El teñido se despidió momentáneamente de su igualmente silencioso amigo, antes de seguir los pasos de Nobuyuki. Luego de tomar sus cosas, salió tras Fukunaga y Taketora. En su camino, se reunieron con los alumnos de Karasuno; Akaashi comenzó a platicar con Shohei, mientras el teñido se iba rezagando. A lo lejos, observó la silueta de Kuroo, alejándose de Oikawa. –Es mi oportunidad –pensó el chico.

En silencio, trotó hasta el mayor, encontrándolo en una de las escaleras, leyendo unas notas. –Kuro –le llamó, asomando la cabeza por la pared. El otro ni siquiera se molestó en alzar la mirada. – ¿No deberías estarte bañando? –preguntó sin interés, pasando las hojas de los horarios y partidos de mañana. –Yo… quería hablar contigo.

– ¿No puede esperar a después? –finalmente dejó los papeles de lado, poniéndose de pie.

–Es posible –el chico no apartaba la mirada de su novio. –Pero realmente quiero hablarlo, ahora.

Kuroo cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, esperando a que el menor continuara, con lo que sea que quería discutir. Aunque una parte en su interior, temía por saber el tema a tratar. – ¿Sucede algo conmigo? –soltó sin más, mirando fijamente aquellos ojos oscuros. La pregunta tomó desprevenido al mayor. – ¿A-a qué te refieres?

–Te noto distante conmigo últimamente –continuó Kenma sin titubear o apartar la vista. –Si hice algo malo, quiero que me lo digas.

–N-no es eso…

– ¿Entonces? ¿Algo te pasó?

–No.

–Sabes que puedes decírmelo.

–Oh, al fin lo encuentro, Kuroo-san.

Tsukishima se asomó, ignorando a Kenma, casi empujándolo para poder hablar con el mayor. – ¡Tsukki! ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó, visiblemente más alegre con aquella presencia. Kozume frunció un poco el ceño, carraspeando. – ¿Lo siento, interrumpo algo? –habló el rubio, fingiendo haber notado apenas al teñido. –Nada importante. Hablaremos luego, Kenma –soltó un tanto frío el moreno. – ¿Qué necesitas? –y una vez más, el teñido fue ignorado.

–Quería saber si mañana también practicaríamos.

–Claro, cada día mejoras más.

–Gracias.

Ambos chicos se fueron alejando por el pasillo, hablando tan tranquilos, como si el gatito del Nekoma, nunca hubiera estado ahí. Una mezcla de furia y tristeza, armaba un remolino en el interior del armador, quien solo dio media vuelta, encaminándose a los baños. Entró en silencio, manteniéndose alejado de todos. Bajo la regadera, dejó salir las lágrimas libremente, dándole la espalda a todos. Su corazón se oprimía en su pecho, y un nudo atascaba su garganta. Se sentía inútil, frustrado, enfadado, desesperado y triste. Una vez más, la realidad le golpeó sin piedad; frente a él, aquella escena se repetía una y otra vez, haciéndole ver que su felicidad se rompía a pedazos cada día que pasaba. A lo lejos, Kyoutani y Akaashi miraban al pequeño, preocupados. Solo ellos, notaron la tristeza que abrazaba al teñido, sin poder hacer algo; sin siquiera saber la razón de su tristeza.


	8. Verdades ocultas

A la mañana siguiente, era más que obvio para todos, que algo iba mal con Kenma. Sus ojos estaban rojos, y ligeramente hinchados; algo no tan alarmante, gracias a las managers de Fukurodani y Karasuno. Kuroo le había restado importancia, argumentando a que se debía, porque el chico se la pasó toda la noche jugando en su consola portátil; algo en lo que el resto de su equipo no concordaba, pero evitaron decir algo, para no entrar en una pelea con su capitán. Solo había cuatro personas ajenas a los problemas del Nekoma, que se preocupaban por el teñido. Hinata se sentía un poco culpable. ¿Acaso su amigo había hablado con su novio, y las cosas quedaron peor? Definitivamente tendría que disculparse con él, al haberle dado un consejo tan tonto. Akaashi no le apartaba la mirada de encima a la pareja, notando como el malestar de su compañero de posición aumentaba, cuando Tsukishima se acercaba; pero como lo había pensado, no era de su incumbencia, al menos, hasta que Kenma decidiera hablarlo con él. Kyoutani observaba molesto a todo el equipo del Nekoma, intentando descifrar lo que tenía en semejante condición al Gatito. Pero el más atento, era Matsukawa.

Él conocía el origen de la angustia de aquel callado muchacho. Y no sabía por qué, pero lo odiaba. Detestaba a Tetsuro por causarle tantas penas a un chico tan lindo como Kenma. Lo odiaba por… el moreno se quedó petrificado por el camino que sus pensamientos tomaban. Es decir, apenas le conocía de unos días, ¿por qué reaccionaba así? Se dio unos cuantos golpes en el rostro, tratando de ignorar aquello. Luego le preguntaría a Kenma lo que sucedía, esperando a que el chico se sincerara con él. Los partidos comenzaron, con un notorio cambio en el desempeño del Nekoma. A pesar de que Kuroo seguía comportándose como un capitán comprensivo y alentador; los errores de Kenma comenzaban a irritarlo, haciendo que le gritara más de una vez por "andar en las nubes". –Creo que es buen momento para empezar a jugar con Shibayama –se escuchó la voz de Tetsuro resonar por el gimnasio, luego de que perdieran el quinto partido del día. Yaku trató de abogar por el teñido, siendo detenido por Kenma, alegando de qué tarde o temprano, el de primer año, tendría que acostumbrarse a jugar con el equipo. Incluso los miembros de las otras escuelas, observaron petrificados la escena; todos, menos uno, cuya sonrisa burlona no pasó desapercibida por Kozume. Una vez reanudados los partidos, el teñido salió del lugar, yendo a ocultarse de todos, dejando fluir las lágrimas.

Al caer la tarde, Kenma regresó al gimnasio para ayudar a recoger. Tal vez, con algo de suerte, pudiera entrenar un poco con Hinata o alguien más, solo para despejar su mente. –Ese tal Oikawa, podría ser una buena opción –iba murmurando, luego de que Hinata le disculpara, pues quería practicar un poco con Bokuto. Al llegar al gimnasio, sintió como la sangre se le helaba, y el corazón dejaba de latir. En esos momentos, se alegraba de no llevar nada en las manos. O lo haría, si pudiera pensar en algo más. En medio de la cancha, Kuroo besaba a Kei, como alguna vez lo hizo con él. O no. Ese beso se veía más… más… apasionado, como si fueran dos amantes que han sido separados a la fuerza, y luego de varios años, han sido capaces de reencontrarse. Un amor tan fuerte y puro, que ni la distancia pudo disolver. Un amor, que nunca le perteneció a él. Sus ojos eran arrasados por las lágrimas, y creyendo que podrían descubrirle, se escondió tras la pared, tratando de mantener silencio. Minutos después, salió corriendo de ahí; ignorante de aquel par de ojos dorados que le habían visto.

Una vez en su escondite, dejó salir todo su dolor. Se quedó ahí, envuelto en el manto oscuro de la noche, como un perfecto refugio para su tristeza. Ni siquiera notó cuando la hora de la cena había llegado. Nadie preguntó por él esa noche. A nadie le importó, que Kozume Kenma estuviera sufriendo en la soledad de un tejado, sintiendo el peor dolor del mundo, uno que no podía ser curado con medicinas o algún vendaje. Nadie creyó relevante, aquella ausencia, que de por si pasaban por alto. _Se ha deber ido a dormir. ¿Se habrá enfermado? Tal vez esté entre algún grupo de gignates de las cuatro escuelas._ Nunca estuvieron tan equivocados. Solo uno notó la ausencia. Solo un par de ojos miraba insistentes la puerta de la cafetería, esperando ver entrar aquella delicada silueta, caminando sin apartar la vista de algún juego. –Mattsun, ¿sucede algo? –preguntó Oikawa al notar a su compañero. Sin responder, el aludido se puso de pie, saliendo de la cafetería, dejando a sus amigos, confundidos.

… _En la azotea…_

–No es bueno que te encierres, Kenma.

El chico se mantuvo en silencio, abrazado a sus piernas, y el rostro escondido entre sus rodillas. Issei se sentó a su lado, sin atreverse a tocarlo. ¿Acaso se dejaría consolar? ¿Se desahogaría con él? Todos sus pensamientos se fueron, al momento de sentir un pequeño peso contra él. Al bajar la mirada, se encontró con Kenma abrazándolo, encogido contra su cuerpo. Realmente parecía un pequeño gato perdido, sin un lugar al cual llamar hogar. Sus manos no dudaron en abrazar ese frágil cuerpo, estrechándolo contra sí. –Ten, te traje un poco de comida. No es bueno que te saltes las comidas –habló, colocando la bandeja frente al chico. Sin embargo, este no se movió para nada. Acarició un momento la cabellera bicolor, tratando de llamar su atención. –Vamos, casi me golpean las chicas por llevarme más de lo permitido –trató de bromear, sonriendo al escuchar un leve sonido por parte del menor. –Una pequeña risa… valió la pena el golpe –añadió.

Lentamente, Kenma fue alzando el rostro, mostrándole la sonrisa más triste y destruida que Matsukawa pudo ver en su vida. –Gracias –su voz sonaba temblorosa y quebrada, como si en cualquier momento fuera a romper en llanto nuevamente. –Vamos, come un poco. Te hará bien –insistió el pelinegro, sonriendo al ver como el menor aceptaba de buena manera lo que le habían llevado. Una vez terminó de cenar, Kozume volvió a abrazarse al cuerpo de Matsukawa. El silencio reinaba el lugar, acompañado de la fría brisa que soplaba esa noche. Parecía que ambos estaban en sintonía con el pequeño armador del Nekoma.

–Los vi –soltó de repente. Cuando Issei creyó que el chico entre sus brazos finalmente se había calmado, escuchó nuevamente su voz. – ¿Qué?

–Los vi… en el gimnasio.

– ¿A quiénes?

–A Kuro y Tsukishima –el simple hecho de escuchar aquellos nombres, hizo que el moreno dejara de respirar. –Se estaban besando –añadió con la voz quebradiza, fingiendo que estaba bien. Matsukawa no sabía que decir; y mucho menos, cuando sintió algo cálido y húmedo contra su ropa, seguido del sonido de alguien sorbiendo la nariz. – ¿Por qué? –preguntó Kenma, levantándose para poder ver a su compañero de escondite. – ¿Por qué debe doler tanto? ¿Por qué simplemente no me lo dice? ¿A caso tanto me odia, que prefiere hacerme sufrir? –y una vez más, se derrumbó. Matsukawa solo pudo reunir los restos de ese dulce corazón, y mantenerlos a resguardo contra su pecho; y no pudo sentirse más miserable. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Nunca fue bueno con las lágrimas, menos con algún corazón roto. Y se odiaba. Quería ver la radiante sonrisa de aquel chico, deseaba verlo feliz, como nunca lo fue. Y no podía. Él no era quien para darle la luz necesaria a la vida de ese muchacho. Ambos corazones desgarrados, se quedaron juntos hasta entrada la noche; uno, resguardando del dolor al otro, ocultando su pesar, con tal de que ese maravilloso corazón, lograra recuperar un poco de su fuerza.


	9. Plan fallido

–Viejo, ¿qué te sucede? –la voz de Hanamaki le sacó de sus pensamientos. Iwaizumi también le miraba extrañado. –No, nada –respondió de forma automática, dejándose caer en su futón. Los otros dos chicos se miraron entre sí, sin creer las palabras de su amigo. De la nada, una almohada cayó en el estómago de Issei, provocando que se levantara de golpe. – ¡¿Pero qué-?! –Takahiro le miraba burlón, mientras Hajime intentaba no reír. –Vamos cejón, habla. No nos engañas –soltó Iwaizumi, sentándose más cerca del moreno, seguido por Makki. Al verse rodeado, no tuvo otra opción más que sentarse, soltando un largo suspiro, para empezar a hablar. –Es sobre Kenma.

– ¿Quién? –preguntó Makki confundido.

–El armador del Nekoma –respondió Iwaizumi.

–Oh, el pequeño teñido del primer día.

–Sí, ese mismo.

–Se veía muy apachurrado el día de hoy.

–Entonces no fue mi imaginación.

– ¿Se callan? Pensé que querían que les hablara de lo que me tiene tan mal –preguntó un tanto molesto Matsukawa, mirándoles con reproche. Sus amigos guardaron silencio al instante, mirándole con cierta burla. –Bueno ¿qué le pasa al pequeñín? –animó Hajime, esperando saber que tenía que ver aquel chico con el estado de su amigo. –Bueno, desde que inició todo esto, luego de los entrenamientos, nos escondemos en el techo para evitar sus absurdos entrenamientos extra –Hajime y Makki se miraron con una sonrisa, acto que se acabó, gracias a la almohada que el moreno les lanzó. –Basta –advirtió el chico. –Como les decía, nos escondíamos en el techo, y platicábamos de cualquier cosa. Una noche, me contó que sentía que su relación con su novio, estaba mal.

–Espera… ¿novio?

– ¿Tiene novio?

–Sí, el capitán del Nekoma es su novio –los otros dos se quedaron callados, sorprendidos por la noticia. –Como sea, el punto es que se sentía inseguro… me confeso que lo sentía distante, y piensa que su presencia le irrita a ese tarado –el solo hecho de recordar las palabras del menor, sobre la actitud del capitán del Nekoma, le hacía hervir la sangre; algo que no pasó desapercibido al mayor. –Ese idiota es la razón por la que Kenma esté en ese estado – Iwaizumi frunció el ceño, mientras Makki ladeaba un poco la cabeza. – ¿A qué te refieres, viejo? –habló el chico de cabello rosa, volviéndose a acomodar en el piso. –Lo engañó con el rubio del Karasuno –soltó con asco el moreno, apretando los puños, como si él hubiera sido al que engañaron. – ¿Cómo… cómo lo supo? –Makki temía conocer la respuesta, todo eso ya se escuchaba bastante mal. –Los vio en el gimnasio –admitió con molestia. El silencio reinó en la habitación, acompañado de un aire denso, cargado de ira.

Los ojos de Iwaizumi se alzaron, notando a Kyoutani de pie, con el rostro lleno de furia y confusión. No tardó nada en ponerse de pie, lanzando una almohada al rubio, antes de que este saliera corriendo. – ¡No harás nada! –amenazó el mayor, antes de lanzarse sobre el chico, ante la mirada atónita de Mattsun y Makki. Kentaro comenzó a forcejear con el as del Seijo, mientras este lo arrastraba al interior de la "habitación". – ¡¿Acaso quieres que te saquen del equipo de nuevo?!

– ¡Es mi amigo!

Los tres chicos de tercero observaron sorprendidos a Kyoutani; no por hablar, si no, por referirse al menor como su amigo. – ¡Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero no puedes actuar así! –regañó el moreno. Kyoutani solo desvió la mirada, molesto. –Así que mantente al margen de la situación… ¿o acaso quieres causarle más molestias a Kenma? –un gruñido fue la respuesta que obtuvo Iwaizumi.

Un nuevo día había empezado; y los ánimos en el gimnasio, fueron perturbados por el aura asesina que emanaba del "Perro Loco". Al llegar, Matsukawa dio una palmada a la espalda del rubio. –Vamos, tranquilízate. O te irá mal con el entrenador –le susurró. Sin embargo, él estaba igual de fúrico que el menor. Sus ojos, fijos en el capitán de los gatos. Para suerte de Matsukawa, el primer partido del Seijo era contra el Nekoma; definitivamente, haría pagar a Kuroo por lastimar al pequeño _Pudin-chan_.

Luego del calentamiento general, los equipos se colocaron en las canchas designadas para los partidos. Nekoma inició con el saque, poniendo en alerta a los chicos. Matsukawa no perdía la oportunidad de bloquear algún remate de Tetsuro; Iwaizumi, Makki y Kyoutani, lograron descifrar el plan del moreno, atacando sin piedad al capitán del Nekoma. Conforme avanzaba el partido, a Kuroo le costaba recibir y bloquear los ataques de esos tres, haciendo que se cansara más de lo normal. Y aunado a los saques monstruosos de Oikawa, las cosas no se veían nada bien para los gatos de Tokyo.

–Esos malditos, no me quitan la mira de encima –se quejó el moreno, en el tiempo fuera que pidieron. – ¿Alguna idea, Kenma? –el aludido pegó un brinco. Todo ese tiempo, se la pasó mirando a Issei. ¿Qué tramaba? – ¿Kenma? –la voz de Yaku lo devolvió a la realidad. –Kenma, ¿algún plan? –la fría voz que le dirigió Kuroo, le regresó el sabor amargo. –Tal vez…

Y aunque el partido inició bien para el Seijo, terminaron perdiendo. Algo, que solo aumentó la furia de esos cuatro chicos. Sin embargo, los partidos siguieron su curso, rotando entre los miembros titulares, y los que conformaban la banca.


	10. Descubrimiento

Algo que no le gustaba al castaño, era ser derrotado, en especial, si sus compañeros ayudaban a esa derrota. – ¡¿Pero qué diablos les pasó?! ¡Ahora ese gato roñoso no deja de alardear! –se quejaba el capitán del Seijo, mientras el cuarteto comía en silencio, con el ceño fruncido. – ¡¿Me van a decir que sucedió?! –exigió enfurecido el castaño, luego de que Kuroo pasara burlándose de ellos. Al no obtener respuesta, comenzó con su rabieta. Y para colmo, fue ignorado. Los partidos de la tarde, siguieron su curso con los castigos designados. Al final del día, Oikawa Tooru estaba más insoportable que otros días. – ¡¿Pero qué mierda les pasa?! –explotó en la habitación, agarrando a almohadazos al cuarteto; acto que fue detenido por un certero golpe de parte de Iwaizumi.

Luego de calmar al castaño, Matsukawa procedió a contarle todo a Oikawa; desde la noche donde Kenma le confesó todo, hasta el ridículo plan de tratar de destrozar a Kuroo en los partidos de práctica. –Pobre Pudin-chan –fue lo primero que salió de los labios del capitán, luego de escuchar la "triste historia de amor". – ¿Es en serio? –preguntó un tanto irritado Issei. –Ya, ya. Encontraremos una solución para salvar a tu amorcito –soltó Tooru, antes de tirarse en los futones, mirando el techo, pensativo.

– ¿Mi qué?

–Tu amorcito.

– ¿Por qué dices eso?

–Pffff, no me van a decir que no lo notaron.

–Oh jojojo

– ¿Qué?

–De ti lo esperaba Kyo-chan, pero de Iwa-chan… creo que es más músculo que cerebro.

– ¡¿Qué dijiste, Basurakawa?!

La pelea entre aquellos cinco, hizo enfadar a varios, siendo Daichi, el encargado de ir a callarlos, antes de que algún profesor fuera a ver que causaba semejante alboroto. Una vez con la calma de vuelta, Tooru miró a Issei, con esa fastidiosa sonrisita. –Vamos, es más que obvio que te gusta Pudin-chan –sentenció el castaño, con una mirada insistente en su amigo, el cual solo atinó a sonrojarse. Hajime y Kyoutani miraron sorprendidos al moreno, mientras Hanamaki se unía a Oikawa, en esas sonrisas burlonas. Issei soltó un bufido molesto, debido a las reacciones que aquello había provocado, lanzándole una almohada a Tooru y Takahiro.

–Ya, ya… hablando en serio. Debemos hacer algo por Ken-chan

En otra parte del campamento:

El turno de los de primero para bañarse, había llegado. Y aun así, Yamaguchi se paseaba por los pasillos. – ¿En dónde estará Tsukki? –murmuraba, asomándose a los salones, esperando ver a su amigo con los audífonos puestos. Sin embargo, nunca esperó encontrarse con esa escena al abrir la última puerta del piso. Kei, recargado en una de las bancas, mientras las manos de Tetsuro le sostenían de la cadera, apegándolo lo más posible; los labios de ambos, moviéndose lentamente, en una anhelada danza. En silencio, el pecoso cerró la puerta, huyendo de regreso con los demás, aún sin creer lo que había visto. Al llegar con sus compañeros, solo atinó a decir que no había encontrado al rubio.

Mientras se bañaban, se había puesto a platicar con Hinata, que no dejaba de hablar de lo genial que se la pasaba en los entrenamientos extra. –Deberías unirte una tarde –soltaba de vez en cuando. –Nunca lo había imaginado. ¿Y tú Yamaguchi? –aquella pregunta le sacó de sus pensamientos. – ¿Q-qué? –sacudió un poco la cabeza, para ver a Hinata agitando sus manos. – ¡Que Kuro-san y Kenma fueran novios! –aquella revelación le cayó como un balde de agua fría. – ¿Q-qué? –soltó desorientado, recordando la escena de antes. – ¡¿Verdad que es increíble?! ¡No parecen novios! –el color abandonó un momento el rostro del pecoso, pues en ese momento, Tsukishima entraba en el baño, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Una vez todos terminaron, Yamaguchi esperó a su amigo, rezagándolo lo más posible. No quería que se llevara una decepción amorosa. –Oye, Tsukki –comenzó, con la voz temblorosa por los nervios. – ¿Qué? –el rubio caminaba lo más lento posible, tratando de dejar de oír los gritos de Hinata. –Quería hablar de algo contigo –el mayor miró de soslayo al nervioso pecoso a su lado. – ¿De qué?

–Bueno… ammmm –el chico no dejaba de mirar a todos lados. –Hace rato te encontré… besándote con Kuroo-san.

– ¿Y?

–Bueno, verás… no sé si ya te lo había dicho él, pero… está saliendo con Kenma.

–Lo sé.

–A pues… –sus ojos se abrieron al procesar la respuesta de su amigo. – ¿L-lo sabes?

–Sí.

– ¿Entonces por qué-?

– ¿Por qué me besé con él? –una sonrisa ladina apareció en el rostro del mayor. –Sencillo. Alguien como Kuroo-san no podría estar con alguien como Kenma. Entre él y yo, la opción correcta es más que obvia.

Y sin más, el rubio siguió su camino, dejando a un confundido y anonadado Yamaguchi.


	11. Plan B

Luego de un buen rato intentando pensar en algo para apartar a Kenma de su capitán, los cinco chicos se dieron por vencidos. Cada plan que salía de su cabeza, era aplastado sin piedad por los demás; y lentamente, cada idea, era peor que la anterior. – ¡Por favor! ¡Somos cinco! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no tengamos nada?! –exclamó Oikawa, ya algo desesperado, mientras el resto del equipo miraba extrañado al grupito que no sabían que tanto murmuraban. En algún punto, Kyotani había sugerido golpear a Kuroo, siendo apoyado por Matsukawa. A fin de cuentas, el odio mezclado con desesperación, era lo único que manejaba a ambos chicos. Siendo debidamente callados por Iwaizumi. –Algo se nos ocurrirá –soltó el moreno, antes de mandar a todos a dormir, incluso a su odioso capitán. A pocos les costó trabajo conciliar el sueño. Matsukawa era el más afectado de los cinco, seguido por Kyoutani e Iwaizumi.

A la mañana siguiente, Kentaro e Issei, llegaron al comedor con unas ojeras bastante notables, y a ellos, se les unía la casi ausente presencia del as del Seijo. Aquel trío daba una escena bastante rara, y hasta cierto punto, lamentable. Ni siquiera Kenma sabía que les sucedía. Como la otra vez, los entrenadores colgaron una lista que indicaba la forma en que debían sentarse los chicos, mezclando a todas las escuelas. El pequeño teñido se acercó a Kyoutani, despertándolo de su leve estupor. –Kentaro, nuestra mesa está por allá –llamó el gato, jalando un poco de su camisa. El callado chico, siguió a su amigo, recuperando la actitud amenazante. Y las cosas se complicaron al llegar a la mesa. Tsukishima se encontraba sentado entre Noya y Akaashi. –Oh… parece que nos toca juntos –habló Asahi, tratando de controlar su nerviosismo al ver a Kyoutani acercarse a ellos. Kuroo tomó del brazo a Kenma, obligándolo a sentarse a su lado, provocando que Kentaro gruñera con molestia, sentándose al otro lado del armador. –Tranquilo, Kyotani –la gruesa voz de Matsukawa le dio escalofríos a Kenma, mientras este se sentaba entre Asahi y su compañero de equipo. –Lindo –pensó con pensar Kozume.

Todos en esa mesa, podían sentir la tensión; todos menos Noya, que no dejaba de comer, e insitir a Tsukishima que debía comer más. – ¡Tú también, Kenma! ¡Estás demasiado delgado! –Asahi trataba de entablar alguna conversación con Matsukawa, mientras Kyoutani miraba con odio nada disimulado a Kuroo. –Kentaro, también debes comer –se quejaba con un hilo de voz Kenma, mientras regresaba uno que otro vegetal o trozo de carne, que su amigo le entregaba. –Come, Kenma –ordenó Kuroo, regresando la mirada a Kyoutani. Akaashi solo miraba la escena algo inquieto, mientras Tsukishima no apartaba la mirada de Kuroo y Kozume. El único que se veía relativamente tranquilo, era Matsukawa; comía lentamente, mientras hablaba con Azumane, como si fueran grandes amigos. Pero una cosa era la fachada frente a todos, y otra, sus pensamientos. Más de una vez se encontró imaginándose como sería patear el trasero de ese cuatro ojos; o lo que se sentiría partirle la cara a ese "niño auto-proclamado bonito". Y se quedó viendo a su plato, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que pensara con tanta violencia… o si alguna vez lo hizo.

A unos metros de ahí, Iwaizumi miraba la mesa de los chicos, cada cierto tiempo, rezando a lo que fuera porque Perro Loco no cometiera alguna estupidez contra esos dos. Generalmente no se preocuparía, pues su _inesperado_ amigo, estaba sentado a su lado; pero Matsukawa se veía demasiado tranquilo, a su parecer. Y eso era más preocupante aún. –Iwaizumi, ¿todo bien? –la voz de Yaku le sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que sacudiera la cabeza. –Sí, todo bien –siguió comiendo, tratando de bromear con Konoha. –Hinata, trata de comer bien –recriminó Yaku, limpiando un poco la cara del mencionado, mientras Daichi dejaba escapar un suspiro ante el actuar de su "pequeño cuervo". –Hey, Yaku –llamó el as del Seijo, no solo llamando la atención del castaño, también la de Kunimi. – ¿Sucede algo, Iwaizumi? –el aludido suspiró un momento, antes de encarar al gato. – ¿Podría… hablar contigo después del desayuno? –el tono empleado por el menor, confundió un poco a Yaku, quien solo asintió. –Claro –añadió luego de un rato.

No tardaron en terminar su desayuno. Los primeros en salir, fueron Iwaizumi y Yaku, quienes hablaban tranquilamente. – ¿Sucede algo, Iwaizumi? –luego de alejarse lo suficiente del comedor, Yaku se detuvo, mirando fijamente al moreno. –Verás –Hajime comenzó a rascar su nuca, obviamente nervioso. –No se supone que deba decirlo.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Se trata sobre Kenma.

– ¿También lo notaste?

–No yo… Matsukawa.

Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio; Yaku esperando al as del Seijo, Iwaizumi debatiéndose entre sí contarle o no al castaño. A fin de cuentas, el armador confió en Issei, y el moreno confió en ellos. Pero no lograba pensar en algo más para ayudarlos. –Se trata sobre la relación entre tu capitán y tu armador –soltó finalmente, confundiéndose un poco al notar que el castaño no se sorprendía mucho. –Sí, supongo que no somos los únicos que lo notaron –soltó un largo suspiro, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. –Si… no creo que sepas todo.

A pocos metros de ellos, Yamaguchi se escondía detrás de una pared, asomándose de vez en cuando para observar a los mayores. Respiró hondo un par de veces, tratando de darse ánimos para acercarse a ellos. A lo lejos, vio pasar a Tsukishima hablando con Kuroo, y metros atrás de ellos, Kenma caminando cabizbajo. –Perdón Tsukki, pero esto no está nada bien.

El chico se acercó a los mayores, llamando su atención; no tardó mucho en exponerles el problema que le traía preocupado. Tanto como Yaku e Iwaizumi, miraban sorprendidos al pecoso. No tanto por lo que les había contado; más bien, por la postura del rubio respecto a su "intervención" en aquella relación. – ¿Estás seguro de eso, Yamaguchi? –preguntó un alarmado Morisuke, mientras el chico miraba el suelo algo nervioso. –Él… él me lo dijo. Ni si quiera parecía arrepentido de sus palabras –aseguró el menor, sobando su brazo. Por su parte, Iwaizumi estaba temblando de la ira. – ¡Ese maldito! ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! –dio media vuelta, dispuesto a partirle la cara al cuatro ojos, siendo detenido por un buen golpe de parte del más bajo. – ¡Cálmate! No puedes ir como si nada, y partirle la cara a alguien. Además, terminarás siendo sancionado por los entrenadores.

El trío quedó en silencio, mientras Iwaizumi sobaba su espalda, pensando si así se sentía Oikawa al recibir sus golpes. –No puedo intervenir… hasta conocer la versión de Kuroo –añadió, al notar la expresión en los rostros de los otros dos. –Debemos ser objetivos, y no apresurarnos a las cosas –miró con severidad a Iwaizumi, quien solo soltó un bufido. –Bien, lo haremos a tu modo.


	12. ¿Final feliz?

–Entonces es verdad –Yaku miraba fijamente a Kuroo, sin ninguna expresión, y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. El moreno seguía sin decir una palabra, mirando el suelo, con el ceño levemente fruncido. –Nunca creí que fueras tan estúpido y egoísta, Kuroo. Al menos pudiste haber terminado con él, antes de hacerle todo esto –el moreno permanecía en silencio, recibiendo el "regaño" de su amigo. –Kenma es mío –soltó con cierta molestia al castaño. –No es un objeto, cabeza de caballa. Es una persona, y tú estás jugando cruelmente con él –y a pesar de sus palabras, el castaño permanecía calmado, algo que crispaba más los nervios de Tetsuro. –Es la última vez que lo digo, Kuroo. Aléjate de él –soltó Morisuke, antes de alejarse de aquel moreno. Kuroo observó la espalda de su compañero, mientras él se quedaba de pie ahí.

Yaku ingresó a la cafetería, y luego de tomar su bandeja, se dirigió a la mesa en la que Makki le hacía señas. Momentos después, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Kenma con Hinata y Lev, y detrás de ellos, Kuroo. – ¿Hablaste con él? –Oikawa fue el primero en hablar, luego de ver la mirada que el líbero le dedicaba a sus compañeros de equipo. –No dijo nada para defenderse… ni siquiera mintió diciendo que fue un error de perspectiva o algo –murmuró con toda esa furia contenida. El sentimiento fue esparcido a todos en aquella mesa, haciendo de ese lugar, el más lúgubre de todos. –Nunca creí que Kuroo-chan fuera ese tipo de chico –soltó Tooru, antes de llevarse un poco de arroz a la boca. –Tampoco creí que Tsukki fuera ese tipo de persona –el sonido de la bandeja tocando la mesa, fue acompañada por la voz de un muy triste Yamaguchi. Los chicos le hicieron un espacio al pecoso, y para sorpresa del menor, Hanamaki le despeinó un poco, tratando de animarlo con esa sonrisa ladina. Por su parte, Matsukawa buscaba al inicio de todos esos problemas. –Ese cuatro ojos no está –soltó con un tono lleno de irritación, ignorando como el Cuervo se encogía en su lugar. Quería defender a su amigo… pero no había un argumento que le ayudara.

El día siguió su transcurso. Demasiado tranquilo para 7 chicos, que no le quitaban la mirada de encima a otros 3. Y es que para Yaku, los nervios se le crispaban al momento en que Kuroo se acercaba a Kenma. La mirada de Kei era la más atenta a esos efímeros encuentros; frunciendo el ceño cada vez que el capitán de los gatos, se mostraba "dulce" con aquel teñido. Y sonriendo cuando su actitud se mostraba tan fría como la cima de una montaña. Porque lo había decidido. Tsukishima Kei se había proclamado vencedor, y en silencio, marcó a Kuroo Tetsuro como suyo; no le había importado pisotear el corazón de un muchacho que pecaba de ser demasiado consciente de las palabras ajenas. No, si con eso conseguía lo que quería. Y como meros espectadores, Tadashi y Keiji observaban en silencio todo eso.

El campamento llegaba a su final; para muchos, aquellos días habían pasado más rápido de lo que les hubiera gustado. –Kenma –la voz autoritaria del moreno llamó la atención del aludido. –Quiero hablar contigo –y sin esperar una respuesta, comenzó a caminar, alejándose de todos. Kozume se disculpó con Shouyo, y siguió a su novio. Aunque sus pasos demostraran lo poco que quería acercarse; algo en su interior le advertía que de esa "charla" saldría más lastimado de lo que ya estaba. Al llegar a un lugar apartado, Kuroo se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Kenma. El menor podía sentir como aquella mirada oscura perforaba su alma, centímetro a centímetro, mientras su corazón se encogía temeroso en lo más profundo de su ser. –Quiero terminar –dos palabras. Dos sencillas palabras, y aun así, no había conocido dolor tan fuerte como el de ese momento. – ¿Por qué? –ni él sabía de dónde logro sacar el coraje para exigir una razón. Tetsuro pasó una mano por su cabello, soltando un largo suspiro que denotaba cansancio y molestia. – ¿En verdad te lo tengo que explicar? –su mirada era fría, muerta; incluso el pequeño brillo que a veces lograba hallar en aquellos ojos, se había esfumado. Como pudo, se tragó su dolor y tristeza, y con lo poco de dignidad que ese par le habían dejado, volvió a hablar. –Ya no me amas, ¿eso es lo que no quieres decir? –el mayor chasqueó la lengua, huyendo de la mirada de quien una vez, consideró el amor de su vida. – ¿No será porque me interpongo entre Tsukishima y tú? –un balde de agua fría había caído sobre el moreno. –Él te dijo que me dejaras, ¿no? –su rostro permanecía impasible, mientras luchaba en silencio para que su voz no se quebrara. El mayor volteó a verlo con sorpresa, como si fuera la primera vez que veía ese lado de Kenma. –Di en el blanco, ¿cierto? –se encogió de hombros, como si todo eso fuera tan sencillo como tirar una servilleta a la basura. –Nunca creí que tardaras tanto. Quiero decir, ese beso en el gimnasio fue muy osado de su parte; en especial, considerando que alguien del equipo pudiera verlos –Tetsuro sentía como la vida se le iba, a cada palabra soltada por aquellos delgados labios.

¿Acaso hablaba el despecho? ¿La ira? ¿La tristeza?... ¿la decepción? –Pero tienes suerte. Yo los vi –soltó con una ligera sonrisa. –Tranquilo, nunca le conté a Yaku, sé que pudo ir y golpearte, y aún tengo algo de cariño hacia ti, como para querer evitarlo –idiota. Solo se le venía una palabra a la cabeza, al pensar en su situación en ese preciso momento. Y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar. –Aunque, ¿sabes? Nunca creí que te tomara demasiado tiempo llegar a este momento. ¿Lo hiciste para que mi rendimiento no bajara en las prácticas? –calló de golpe, las palabras se atoraban en la garganta, negándose a salir, rehusándose a darle más satisfacción a aquel chico que le miraba inmóvil. – ¿O solo es divertido verme desmoronarme lentamente y en silencio? ¿Acaso solo fui un juego para ti, Kuro? ¿Algún tipo de retorcida diversión para ti y tu amante? –la voz comenzaba a traicionarlo, quebrándose sin que pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

–Yo no…

– ¿Tu no qué? "¿No era tu intención?" –lentamente, la ira iba ganando terreno en la mente del gato. – ¿Cuál era entonces? ¿Satisfacer tus dudas, y aclarar tus sentimientos hacia mí? ¿Deshacerte de mí?

Con la mano, limpió las lágrimas que habían empapado silenciosamente sus mejillas. Quería huir de ahí. Olvidarlo a él, deshacerse de lo que sentía por él. Y por dentro, deseaba no haberlo conocido nunca; no haberse enamorado de él. Rogaba, a cualquier Dios que se dignara a escucharle, que le permitiera odiarlo. –Bien… pues felicidades. Lograste que te detestara. Y no te preocupes por mí, saldré del equipo una vez regresemos a Tokio. Así no tendrás problemas con tu amado –pero, ¿por qué dolía? ¿Por qué separarse de la persona que en tan pocos días le había provocado tanta angustia y dolor, le desgarraba hasta el último gajo de su alma? ¿Por qué en lugar de odiar a Kuroo Tetsuro, se odiaba a si mismo?

Y una vez más, intentó huir. Quería ocultarse de la mirada de todos, mantener en secreto su más patética forma. Pero la mano de Tetsuro se lo impedía. – ¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques! –comenzó a forcejear contra el moreno, mientras el llanto cubría su rostro. – ¡Tú eres mío! ¡Siempre debes permanecer a mi lado! –de un segundo a otro, Kenma sintió el suelo bajo su cuerpo, y un par de manos que rodeaban sus hombros. Al enfocar la mirada, pudo notar a Kuroo tirado en el suelo, con la mano sobre su rostro; sus ojos subieron lentamente, para observar el rostro de Matsukawa, oscurecido por la ira, mientras le abrazaba de forma protectora. –No te vuelvas a acercar a él, ¿entendiste? Porque no solo será un golpe lo que recibas –y sin más, se fue de ahí, llevándose a Kenma con él. Unos metros más adelante, Kenma observó las siluetas de Yaku e Iwaizumi, quienes miraban con cierto desprecio al capitán del Nekoma. –Vamos, Kenma –llamó Morisuke, extendiendo una mano al pequeño armador.

Kuroo Tetsuro se encontraba tirado en el suelo, con el orgullo destrozado, observando a Kenma siendo alejado de su lado, por aquel trío. Aún con la rabia carcomiendo su cabeza, comenzó a lanzar puñetazos contra el suelo, ignorando la presencia frente a él. Creyó que podía darle un final distinto a aquella fábula; y descubrió de la peor forma, que el perro codicioso, siempre se queda sin nada.

 **La fábula a la que hago alusión, es "El perro de las dos tortas" de Esopo… aún estoy dudando de que realmente se llame así, pero… de eso va la fábula (?)**


	13. Epílogo

La casa estaba llena de diferentes personas. ¿Qué tenían en común? La gran mayoría, eran ex‑alumnos de la preparatoria Nekoma. Para ser más específicos, todos los asistentes habían sido parte del club de voleibol de dicha escuela. O casi todos, si añadimos a los acompañantes. Había caras que no todos reconocían, y aun así, compartían la velada entre anécdotas de sus generaciones. – ¡Viejo! ¡No puedo creer que hayan pasado ya 7 años! –exclamó Taketora, moviendo de un lado a otro su botella de cerveza, mientras sus antiguos compañeros asentían en silencio. De repente, Lev se mostró emocionado, mientras señalaba hacia el pasillo que daba a la entrada. – ¡Miren! ¡Kuroo-san llegó! –el grupito se giró para ver la sonrisa sonsa del moreno, gesto que contagió a los demás. Sin embargo, sus rostros se tornaron serios al notar al acompañante de Tetsuro.

– ¡Chicos! ¡Cuánto tiempo! –exclamó una vez llegó a ellos.

–Buenas noches –saludó Kei, con su seriedad eterna.

Todos y cada uno de los ex‑miembros del Nekoma, asintieron en silencio a aquel seco y formal saludo. Algo que Kuroo notó, y se obligó a pasar por alto. Era bien sabido, que luego del aquel campamento, ninguno de los compañeros de Kuroo, soportaba ver a Kei, ni en pintura. Incluso al mismo Kuroo, le costó volver a tener esa relación de camaradería con sus compañeros. Sin embargo, tal y como Yaku le advirtió, perdió todo contacto con Kenma luego de salir de la preparatoria. Si bien, lograron convencer a Kenma de quedarse en el equipo; pero su interacción con el capitán, se redujo a lo estrictamente necesario. Incluso, se las había arreglado para que el moreno no pudiera entrar a su casa, escondiendo lo sucedido a sus padres.

Cada mañana, Kenma pedía a su madre decirle a Kuroo "que ya se había ido a la escuela"; y si eso no funcionaba, algún miembro del equipo, llegaba a su rescate, dejando a Tetsuro plantado frente a la casa del teñido. En los almuerzos, Kozume siempre estaba acompañado, y todos procuraban no dejarlo solo. Lentamente, Kuroo se fue alejando del que alguna vez fue su amigo de la infancia, por voluntad propia. Pero solo fue durante unos meses. Lentamente, el moreno volvió a colarse a la vida de Kenma. Aprovechaba cada oportunidad que los otros no podían pasar con Kozume, para acercarse. Y más de una vez, lo reclamó como "su novio" frente a otras personas. La miseria volvió a la vida del gato, y lo mantuvo en silencio. Prefirió cargar con su sufrimiento a solas; mantuvo a los demás fuera, para evitar más problemas.

Hasta que los de tercero se graduaron. Tetsuro entró a la universidad, y el tiempo que usaba para acosar a Kenma, se fue reduciendo con el tiempo. Para el teñido, era más fácil manejar su situación a través del teléfono; porque, a pesar de que el moreno supiera sus horarios, y que la mayor parte del tiempo usaba el móvil, podía mentir con mayor facilidad. Podía olvidarse de lo pequeño que la presencia del mayor le hacía sentir. Hasta que el teléfono se estropeó. Cambió número. Y nadie se dignó en dárselo al moreno.

El sonido de las risas lo devolvió a la realidad; al igual que el pequeño empujón que su novio le había dado. Yaku lo observaba con evidente duda, a lo que solo le regaló una sonrisa, solo para tranquilizarle. La plática entre los chicos siguió su curso. Hasta que Kai habló. –Kenma, por aquí –y la expresión de Kuroo y Kei se distorsionó. El aludido se acercó a ellos con la gran calma perezosa de siempre; ignorando la mirada cargada de reproche y sorpresa de su exnovio. –Creímos que ya no vendrías, Kenma-san –saludó Lev alegremente, dándole un vaso con soda. –Solo me perdí, es todo –con un leve movimiento de cabeza, agradeció el vaso. –Hola Kuro, Tsukishima –Kenma saludó al par, mientras el grupito guardaba silencio. Y mientras él corazón y la mente de Tetsuro eran invadidas con miles de preguntas y sentimientos; la mirada dorada de su novio, ardía de la ira que la presencia de ese "gato patético" le causaba. Porque lo sabía; no era ningún estúpido. Kuroo Tetsuro aún sentía algo por aquel muchacho ridículo que prefería dejar su cabello con un estilo demasiado vulgar, a su punto de vista.

–Por cierto, Yaku –minutos después, Kozume volvió a hablar, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio. –Espero que no sea problema el que invitara a alguien externo –soltó casi en un susurro. –Claro que no hay problema –la voz de Iwaizumi se hizo presente, mientras abrazaba por la espalda al castaño. –Si con eso te sientes más cómodo, puedes traer a las personas que quieras –el teñido sonrió ante las palabras del anterior as del Seijo. Durante todos esos años, Yaku fue un gran apoyo para él; y luego de que este se reencontrara con Iwaizumi, ambos se volvieron sus pilares. No es que no les agradeciera a los demás; cada miembro de su equipo, le apoyó de una forma especial. Por eso, podía estar ahí de pie, ignorando a la pareja que no le quitaba la mirada de encima. –Por cierto, ¿con quién vienes, Kenma-san? –la voz de Inuoka lo sacó de sus pensamientos, mientras todos le miraban. Por su parte, Iwaizumi y Yaku comenzaron a reír. –No me digas que se perdió.

Ante la pregunta de Yaku, sacó su celular, sonriendo al ver como llegaba un mensaje. –Sí, lo hizo –se burló un poco, en compañía de Hajime. Mandó la ubicación, y volvió a guardar el móvil. –Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Kenma –habló Kuroo, acercándose un poco, para disgusto de su novio. –Oh… hola, Kuro –el menor bebió un sorbo de su soda. – ¿Cómo has estado? –casi escupe su refresco, al intentar no reírse por lo ridículo de su pregunta. Gesto que el mayor notó, y se le hizo lo más lindo de todo. –Tu sabes… la vida de adulto no es tan maravillosa como se cree –sonrió ladino, bebiendo un poco de su cerveza.

La plática siguió entre todos, hasta que todos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, sin prestarle gran atención a los demás. –Hey, Kenma –la voz de Tetsuro llamó su atención. –Yo… en serio te extraño –soltó desviando la mirada, rascando su nuca con cierto nerviosismo. –Intenté contactarte por mucho tiempo, pero… nadie me supo dar tu número –Kenma se puso a juguetear con su vaso. –Yo… les pedí que no lo hicieran –confesó algo apenado. A unos metros de ellos, Tsukishima se servía un poco de soda, observando a su novio hablar con aquel chico. Y le enfermaba; la forma tan tonta que su novio reaccionaba, y el como el teñido se sonreía con cada palabra que intercambiaban. Pero lo que colmó su paciencia, fue el ver como Tetsuro sacaba su celular. Dispuesto a intervenir, comenzó a caminar, siendo retenido por un montón de gente.

–Kenma… lo siento.

– ¿Por qué? –ladeó la cabeza, algo confundido.

–Por… –soltó un largo suspiro, rehuyendo de la dorada mirada del menor. –Por lo que pasó… entre nosotros.

–En verdad… hace mucho que no pienso en ello –soltó, obligándose a no esconderse tras su vaso. –Kuro, hace mucho te perdoné de todo eso –el brillo en la mirada oscura de Kuroo, llamó la atención del menor. Intentó acercarse más, incluso pensó en besarlo; hasta que escuchó como Kei carraspeaba. Y Kenma nunca se sintió tan agradecido con ese chico rubio. – ¿Todo bien? –habló con falsa amabilidad, mirando a Kenma. –Todo bien –respondió este, girándose casi al instante. –Hey, Kozume, ¿no crees que ya tardó demasiado? –la atención de todos volvió a enfocarse en el armador. –No debería tardar. Aunque no le pregunté en donde estaba.

Dio un brinco, al sentir como unas manos le abrazaban por la cintura. –Hey, no soy tan tonto como para usar el GPS del celular –se quejó Mattsukawa, antes de besar la mejilla de Kenma. –No es la primera vez que vienes a mi casa, Mattsun –llamó la atención Iwaizumi, sonriendo burlón. El aludido rodó los ojos, antes de erguirse, y abrazar por los hombros a su novio. Todos los miembros del equipo, saludaban al moreno con entusiasmo; mientras Kuroo observaba a Issei con sorpresa. Todos hablaban tan animados, casi olvidándose de Kei y Tetsuro, como sie sus presencias sobraran; algo que no le importaba al rubio. –Oye Kenma, ¿cuándo es la boda de Hinata? –preguntó Lev luego de un momento. El aludido sacó su celular, checando el calendario. –En un mes.

–Hinata… ¿se casará? ¿Con quién?

–Con Kiyoko-san –nada más escuchar eso, Taketora comenzó a "llorar dramáticamente", a pesar de que ya lo sabía. –La siguiente boda, podría ser la de Yamaguchi con Yachi –soltó Fukunaga, arrancando murmullos de admiración a todos. –No, ellos aún no planean casarse –soltó Kei, por primera vez en toda la velada. Todos se quedaron en silencio, y segundos después, continuaron hablando. –Hablando de eso –todos miraron a Issei, mientras abrazaba a un nervioso Kenma. Ambos alzaron sus manos, mostrando un par de anillos de compromiso. –Aún… no decidimos la fecha –aclaró el teñido, sonriendo al mayor, antes de regalarle un beso, que gustoso, Matsukawa correspondió. Todos comenzaron a felicitarlos, poniendo más rojo a Kenma, quien era abrazado por un risueño Issei. Todos se veían felices; o al menos, todos. Kuroo fingía felicidad. Abrazaba a Kei, mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas. Era feliz con Kei, claro; tenían tardes demasiado maravillosas. Pero ninguna se comparaba con los días que pasaba con Kenma. Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, podía ver sonreír _al amor de su vida._ Pero esa sonrisa, no era por él. Y debía soportar el saber que él no era la razón de esa sonrisa.


End file.
